


Care and Discipline

by penguinlover44



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinlover44/pseuds/penguinlover44
Summary: Chloe Sampson is looking for a change. She mets Edward Glastron and things start to heat up quickly.  Will they burn with passion or go up in flames





	1. Meet/Greet

Chloe  
Chloe tapped her pen against her notebook. Waiting, almost a week of waiting. She had posted her ad and other than a few spam, she had zilch. Opening her laptop and logging on, she held her breath as the page loaded. Four new messages! Two were spam and the third was a picture of of a penis. Oh how classy. She rolled her eyes, deleting it and moving to the last message. No subject but a simple response. His name was Edward Glastron and he wanted to find out more about her. She read the message - once, twice, her palm sweating as she moved the mouse to click reply button. Quickly typing out her answers, she had a brief moment of hesitation. Wringing her hands together, she gave a small squeal and tapped send. There was no going back now.  
Edward  
She'd answered! He couldn't believe it. A large grin came over his face. Simple and sweet responses- just as she appeared to be. His fingers twitched trying to keep up with his enthusiastic mind. He tugged his tie away from his neck. This was already getting interesting. 

Their correspondence continued for almost two weeks before he mentioned meeting. She had taken a little longer to reply but she agreed , even putting a smiley icon at the end. He could hardly wait for their scheduled meeting. On a bright Saturday morning, they had decided on a mutual coffee shop. Edward slowly lowered himself into one of the metal chairs outside, the hot metal burning the backs of his legs through his jeans but he didn't care. He was on the lookout for her and he was almost fifteen minutes early. 

Chloe  
A dress? Why had she picked a dress for today? She gently pushed her chestnut locks off her shoulder, letting it tickle her back. No jewelery today, hardly any makeup. If he didn't like her naturally, she doubted a lot of make up would change his mind. She strolled into the shop, her fingers twisting together. The air conditioning blew frigid air down her back and she realized how warm she had previously been- including between her legs. She ordered a small coffee, adding lots of cream and sugar. 10:00 - her phone read. Right on the mark. Bringing the steamy liquid to her lips, she took a small sip before taking a seat at a back table. A long and slender man approached. His smug smile stretched over his sharp features.  
"Chloe? " He asked, stopping a few feet away from her. She nodded, quickly getting to her feet.  
"Hello," she replied. To her, it appeared his smile got bigger at her relaxed posture and reciprocal smile. She felt a spark and wondered if he did too.


	2. Research

Edward smiled at her before sitting in the seat opposite her. He had a bottle of water that he took a small sip from before his eyes came back to her face. She fidgeted nervously. He sat back, hoping that the motion would help ease her a little bit.   
“It is a pleasure to meet you Chloe,” his deep baritone voice definitely caught her attention.   
She gave him another smile and nodded. Her brain was frazzled; he looked absolutely stunning- even in jeans and a button up. How was that possible? She shook her head, getting some kind of rationality again. 

“You too Edward,” 

“So, we have discussed our jobs, our hobbies, music tastes, but I’d really like to dig a little deeper if you are interested Chloe,” Every time he said her name, a small chill went down her spine. She again gave a nod.   
“Since we are in public, let’s just relax and talk for a while. This evening, I will send you a list for your hard and soft limits,” 

Chloe waited for him to finish speaking before her mouth opened with questions. “I didn’t think we would be jumping into that right away. I mean it was two weeks since you sent me a message,” 

He took another sip, still appearing very relaxed. “And I am not suggesting that. However, before any type of relationship starts, should you want it to, we must be communicating honestly and openly. Safe, sane, consensual are the three basic principles of this lifestyle,” 

“Lifestyle?” 

“You had checked on your profile that you were a submissive. Is that not the case?” 

“No, well..” she put her head down for a moment, “I… I have only been in two relationships. Both were my age and didn’t end well. I was hoping for someone…older, maybe more experienced,” 

“And no doubt more mature.” He paused, smiling at her flushed cheeks. “Thank you for telling me Chloe. I think perhaps some research should be done. Tonight I will send you some more information. If you want to enter into a Dom/ sub relationship with me after reading, we can talk about it.” Leaning forward, he gently touched her hand. 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to be misleading or anything. I have..” her cheeks went hotter than ever. “Some experience but nothing like a full relationship,” 

“Ah, I see. It’s alright Chloe, everything will be fine. I assure you that I am very pleased with our meeting and you are very charming.” 

“Thank you,” 

“Now, tell me more about you,” 

The two chatted a few hours at the café before he walked her to her car. He stooped a little, kissed her cheek with a smile and walked away. She touched the spot, feeling butterflies in her stomach. Taking a deep breath, she started her car and began to drive home, waiting with almost tangible anticipation of what her email would later contain.


	3. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://www.ddlginfo.com/what-is-a-daddy-dom.html
> 
> The link Edward gives to Chloe

Chloe pulled on her fuzzy pajamas, her excitement of what he had sent making her hands tremble a little. The computer booted up, her email now open. A single email sat in her inbox titled "Research". She clicked it, reading through it once and then again. 

_"Chloe, I have provided some research on Dom/Sub relationships and hope that you find some of it intriguing. I will be out of town next week but I am always available for any questions that you may have. I am very glad to have met you and hope to see you again soon. Fondly- Edward"_

Below some links were listed and she clicked on each- reading through them. This decision was not something that she would be taking lightly. Her past was checkered with some unpleasant experiences in this particular area and she was not about to rush into another relationship. Edward seemed kind but things were just starting between them. 

She took a sip of her Earl Grey tea- savoring it's aroma before going back to her research. On the side was a list of possible related topics. DDLG? What on Earth was that? Curiosity and a slight hint of bravery urged her to click the link. It was a brief explanation of Caregiver/Little relationships. Her mind ran through many possibilities- this sounded like a normal relationship- with different names.  She decided to ask Edward, he was certainly the more experienced of them and he might have an idea of what that type of relationship would look like. She quickly typed out an email in response. 

 _"Hi Edward, I did read the links you provided. They are very interesting. I did find something called DDLG. Could you maybe provide some insight on that? To me, it looks like a normal relationship with the girlfriend calling her boyfriend or significant other Daddy. I don't understand it but it peeked my curiosity. I am glad I met you too and want to see you again too. How about when you get back, send me a text and we can plan something?"_ She included her phone number this time and hit send. 

She turned on the TV and began to relax. Her phone buzzed from her counter. 

_"I got your email Chloe, isn't it a little late for you to be up?"_

Instantly she smiled, typing out a reply. 

_"It's a Friday night. I'm allowed,"_

_"Lol.  Well, since you are up- shall we discuss your questions and what you found?"_

She paused. She didn't want to text about this. _"What about a chat app? I think that might be quicker,"_

Her computer pinged, a little flashing icon showing up. 

 _"Like this? "_ the message read with a winky face. It was on Google chat, that seemed appropriate. 

She smiled and replied. The two began to chat- a nice flow between them. He was open and honest- providing the information he knew and his own experiences. Finally, the topic of DDLG came up. She held her breath as she typed out her question. 

He hesitated for a moment before answering. 

" _Chloe, I included a link on Daddy Doms. There is much on the Internet but please take everything with a grain of salt. I have never been a Daddy to anyone, but if it is something you wish to persue, there is no harm in trying it out,"_

She acknowledged what he said before telling him goodnight. The rest of the evening she thought about it. She had all week to think about their discussion until he came back. It was going to be an interesting week.

 


	4. TGIF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe thinks over their discussion

Chloe laid in her bed, tossing and turning. All the new information was buzzing around in her mind. Why did she like the idea of being a Little so much? Her hands absentmindedly played with her hair, twirling it around her finger. She let out a deep sigh, finally sitting up and turned on her lamp on the bedside table. Pulling her knees to her chest, she just sat and looked around the room. It was simply designed- organized and efficient. Her clothes were all neatly hung, photos of friends and family sat on her dresser and bookshelf. Everything a young woman would like. She smiled to herself, there was another side to Chloe that no one knew about and even she was still discovering it.

Once she had come across the Little topic, she researched different activities that they (as a Little) would enjoy. Coloring, visits to the zoo, amusement parks, Disney movies, dress up- with each new idea her heart fluttered a little bit. She did love Disney movies and always watched them with her sister's kids- why shame the fact that she still liked them as an adult? That was the easy part of this.

Edward. What to do about Edward? That was one of her main concerns. He had never been a Daddy before and she had never been a Little. She knew he had been a Dominant before, he had explained that in almost uncomfortable graphic detail. He said he was willing to try it out. He already probably had rules and he wanted to know her routine as well. She already knew she liked having routine and structure in place. She knew that she enjoyed the release that submission gave to her, but adding in another layer to that?

 They needed to talk about it. Plain and Simple

She glanced over at the clock- 4:45 AM. Deciding that she probably wouldn't wake him, she sent an email asking for a time and place for another meeting. She waited for a moment before setting her phone back down and turning off the light. She chuckled when her notification alert went off.

_How about breakfast at 7?_

She smiled, quickly replying _Sounds great, the diner on 5th?_

_Perfect. See you then Chloe. :)_

She had rolled the dice and now it was almost time to pay the piper.


	5. Journey After Breakfast

Chloe sat at the diner, punctual as usual. Edward was beginning to enjoy that part of her personality. He took the chair opposite her, smiling brightly. 

“I see your excitement kept you awake,” 

She nodded, a nervous flutter rising in her chest. This was completely new- to both of them. What if it didn’t work out? 

He seemed to sense her hesitation, reaching forward to hold her petite hand in his. His crisp white shirt made his skin appear even tanner. His thumb ran across the back of her hand.   
“Chloe, I understand that this relationship is built on trust. I don’t want you to give me a title or think that I will take your gift of submission lightly. We don’t have to rush into anything.” His thumb continued to rub circles slowly on the back of her hand. 

“I understand. I’m just.. I’m nervous.” 

“What are you nervous about? Let’s talk about it, get it out in the open,” 

“What if it doesn’t work out? What if I don’t like the rules? Or I turn into a giant brat?” She was working herself up into a tizzy. 

He took hold of her other hand. “Chloe.. Chloe.. relax. We’re going to take it day by day. Our rules will all be discussed. As far as being a brat,” his tone turned a little darker. “We would discuss punishment before starting as well,” 

The conversation would not take place at the diner. Instead, it was discussed over shrimp linguine with red wine at his home. Everything was casual, no pressure. It wasn’t until dessert that Edward changed his pace a little. He brought out a piece of chocolate cake with one fork. He put a small chunk on it, offering it to her. She leaned in and let her lips slide around it, pulling back slowly. Savoring the sweet decadence, she briefly closed her eyes. Once she swallowed, she felt his lips pressing to hers. They were soft and he was taking it slow with pressure; Feather light to start before pressing further. Once she was comfortable, he gently opened his mouth and let his tongue glide against her bottom lip. His hands cupped her face before he completely released her.   
When her eyes opened, he was sitting back. The dimmed lights made him seem much more ominous, a dominating presence than the warm and bright cafe. 

“I really enjoyed that,” he said quietly. 

“So did I,” 

He took her hand and their journey as a Daddy and little truly began.


	6. Bedtimes Are Questionable

Chloe sat on her bed- what a night. Rules, structure, punishment- everything had been negotiated to an almost uncomfortable level. Edward was all about details. He sat next to her, close but nothing inappropriate. He wanted them both to have clear heads. Safe. Sane. Consensual. Those were his basic principles. Her first assignment was to understand those concepts and report back to him within in the week. They had kissed briefly but he remained in control, deciding when to stop and take her home.

She was given a 10 pm bedtime and instructions to send a goodnight message before she went to sleep. In the morning, she would send a good morning message or call as he was sure he would be awake. For now, he decided that she needed rest and time to process everything. He had driven her home, walked her to the door and given her a sweet kiss before departing.

She now sat in her soft purple and pink polka dot pajamas on her bed. It was 9 pm as she glanced at the clock. Pulling out her laptop, she began to google his terms. She found many pages and articles that discussed them and the power exchange in a relationship. She was not looking at the clock as she continued her research. It wasn’t until her phone began to ring that she noticed it was 10 pm.

“Hello?” she answered innocently, even though she knew who was calling.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed little one?” Edward was using a deeper tone, one that sent shivers down her spine.

“I didn’t realize what time it was,”

“Are you ready for bed? Teeth brushed? Pajamas on?”

“Yes...” she paused, was it too soon to use a title with him? She felt safe, comfortable.

“You sound conflicted Chloe,” he paused. “You don’t have to call me Daddy unless you feel ready.”

She remained silent for a moment. “I know. Could we try something else first? Like Sir, so I would be still be respectful but not so.. ”

“Intimate.” He filled in her thought “ I would be fine with that,”

She smiled, enjoying their compromise. “Then yes Sir, I’m ready for bed,”

“Then I’ll let you rest. Goodnight Chloe,”

“Goodnight… Sir,”

Edward was smiling as he hung up the phone.


	7. Coupling

Chloe and Edward continued their relationship, going out on dates and spending time together. There had been a few hot and heavy moments but Edward stopped them as he felt they were moving too quickly. He wanted her trust. About three months into their relationship, she felt it was time.... 

At their favorite restaurant where they had become accustomed to her ordering the grilled cheese and French fries with a big chocolate milkshake, she smiled at him. 

"Could we watch a movie after dinner tonight... " she paused, waiting to have his full attention as he put down the menu, "Daddy?" Her voice was so quiet. 

"What did you say?" 

"Could we watch a movie after dinner Daddy?" Her tone a little louder but still muted in public. 

His smile stretched across his entire mouth. 

"Of course we can" 

They both ate quickly, wanting to be alone. On the car ride, they both were nervous but not speaking. Once they arrived at his condo, he put on Trolls and sat down, patting the seat next to him. She curled up into his side with a smirk. 

After watching a little, she leaned up and kissed him. Not shy as she usually would. Her tongue sliding into his mouth, before her body was straddling his lap. He looked surprised at first before finally letting that hunger come through. His hands greedily ran across her back, under her shirt, circling around to her breasts before squeezing. They were panting and moaning with each motion. He began to undress her, lifting her shirt gently and sliding her bra down her arms. Sitting her down, he knelt and began tugging her jeans. Her cute little blue panties with a bow made him even harder and he knew she was excited. He could see it, smell it- fuck he wanted her. 

He moved her panties aside, burying his face between her legs as he licked and sucked her thighs and sweetness. She moaned as he used his mouth and fingers, drawing each orgasm out of her with finesse. 

She had built up a sweat before he even slid his pants and boxers down.  His cock was rock hard, bobbing slightly as he moved to lie on top of her.

"Tell me what you want Chloe. You want Daddy's hard cock inside you?" He asked, teasing her by rubbing himself up and down the outside. 

"Yes... yes please Daddy " she begged, fidgeting slightly before her breath caught in his first hard stroke. 

"Jesus!" She exclaimed as he began to fuck her, completely burying himself and then moving back to the tip in a quick motion. 

His hands wrapped into her hair as he bit down on her neck lightly, growling. His mouth covered everywhere- her mouth, her breasts, her shoulders, even her back when he flipped her over. She had never felt such dominance, such trust like this. They spent the night wrapped around each other, finally falling asleep in the early morning light. 

He softly kissed her forehead as she lay sleeping in his arms. 

"My Chloe " 

 


	8. Progression (a tease)

Chloe lay in Edward's bed, a usual sight for a Friday night. It had been a month since their first time together. She was naked other than one of his t-shirts, the bottom of it skimming her thighs. He was working on his laptop, finishing up some work as she lay watching a movie on her tablet. Her headphones blocked any noise as she had her back to Edward. He could feel his cock growing at the sight of her, stretched out like that. He closed his laptop, he was unable to concentrate. He placed his hands on the bed, slowly climbing over her. His hips drug against her bare bottom, the silk of his pants feeling cool... except his crotch. His lips bent and began to explore her neck, a hand quickly removing her headphones.  
"You are distracting me little one," he growled, biting her earlobe. 

"So..sorry Daddy," she moaned as his fingers slid between her legs. Her lips parted as he continued to tease her. He used one arm to prop himself up, dragging his hard erection across her bottom. The other slid around her outer lips, pressing on that sensitive button. She gasped when he thrust two fingers into her, his teeth clamping down on her neck. A quick and demanding pace was kept, keeping her out of breath before he rolled her over. 

"Move back towards the headboard, put your arms above your head" 

She did as he asked as he undressed. He smiled at her obedience as he got out some rope. He gently tied her wrists to the headboard with a single column tie, not too tight. Leaning down, he covered her mouth in a possessive kiss. His body weighed on her, his need for her evident. 

"Now... we're going to play a little game Chloe...you ready?" 

"Yes Daddy," she smiled at him. 

He chucked, a devious look in his eyes. "Oh I hope so baby," With that, he shoved two fingers inside her again. The pad of his thumb rubbing her clit, his index and middle finger stroking her gspot with every stroke. He watched as she squirmed and thrust her hips up. When he felt that she was close, he stopped. 

She whined, looking up at him sadly. 

"We're going to try and teach you about delayed gratification baby. This will help you avoid temptations... like sweets," he smirked. She pouted and her eyes narrowed at him. 

"But..." 

"No butts or it won't be such a nice lesson," He started stroking her again slowly before dipping into her juices. He brought them to his lips and licked them in front of her before licking his lips. His fingers returned at their languid pace, pressing into her again.

Three more times.... the rise and fall... until he finally filled her with his cock, thrusting at a wild pace. She clenched around him, every muscle spasming as it rushed through her. She let out a loud groan, unable to contain the relief she felt. He rolled off after he finished, kissing her forehead.  
As they lay both coated in sweat, he untied her and pulled her against his chest. He brought her wrist to his mouth, kissing them. 

"Wow..." she whispered. 

"Wow indeed,"


	9. Outings Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Edward plan an outing.

Chloe put her pencil down, looking over at Edward. He was barefooted in jeans and a T-shirt. His legs were propped up on a ottoman, his long and lean body relaxed against the chair he sat in. His eyes focused on the book in front of him.  
"I'm all done Daddy," she said quietly. He glanced down at her with a raised eyebrow before sitting up. Putting a hand out, he curled his fingers back and motioned her forward. Slowly getting up from her prone position, she carried the piece of paper to him. 100 lines for breaking curfew and lying about how many drinks she planned on having. He took the paper, glancing over it. 

"Did you learn your lesson little one?" 

She quickly nodded. "Since I completed my punishment before the deadline, can we still go to the zoo Daddy?"   
His lips curved down, his eyes meeting hers. Her heart dropped.   
"I don't think we should. How are you feeling?"   
"I'm fine. I just want to get out of the house. Being cooped up all day is driving me nuts," 

Again she could feel his hard gaze looking over her. He was still displeased but he also did not want to overreact. She had done her punishment, they could now move on.   
"Alright baby. Go get your cutest little outfit, socks, shoes and your backpack." his smile began to grow.   
She raced off, coming back with the items. He chuckled when he saw she was still in her pajamas. "Can't go in your pajamas,"   
Smirking at him, she slowly began to peel the layers down. First her cute and soft bottoms, revealing a nice pair of calves and feet. Next her pajama top was unbuttoned, each showing more of her pale stomach and supple breasts. He couldn't look away as she slid it off her shoulders. The last item was her lacy pink panties, moving down her thighs as she bent to take them off. He lunged forward, his strong body covering hers. His mouth began to explore her soft skin, eliciting moans as she was pinned beneath him.   
"Daddy... we're going to miss the zoo!" she whined as he began to stroke her clit.   
"It's only 11 baby... they are open until 5," he smirked and continued his sweet torture.


End file.
